The life of the fearsome Thalia Sparrow
by Up-in-the-clouds
Summary: Jack and Thalia, his daughter, roam the seas, hunting for adventure. Thalia is the only girl on board, and being Jack's daughter, she's off limits to the pirates. Thalia would love to have another girl on board. R&R please! Rated T, just in case.
1. Jack's Savior

Two sailors from the _Perriculum_ grabbed on to the hull of the _Black Pearl_ and stealthily climbed aboard. The first one on deck was a tall, skinny fellow. The second man was no more than a teenager. The sky was filled with stars and if you looked to the east you would see a young sun beginning to peak up from under the horizon. The two men took no notice. They wasted no time and hastily crept to the captain's quarters, shutting the door behind them.

The first man immediately pulled out a dagger and plunged it into one of the treasure chest's lock. He pulled off the lock and pried open the chest. The inside was filled with precious gems and coins.

"Zach!" the first man whispered to the second as he grabbed a nearby burlap sack and began to fill it with the chest's treasures. "Pour the poison into one of Sparrow's rum bottles and help me with this treasure."

"Yes, Charles," obeyed the second man. Zach pulled a small vile out from his pocket and stumbled over to the captain's bed.

Jack lay there, snoring like a bear. Zach reached over Jack to grab hold of the rum bottle Jack was holding, but Jack rolled over. Zach sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed and tried again. He grabbed the rum bottle and fumbled with the vile, trying to uncork it.

The door burst open and both men quickly turned around. A black silhouette of a teen aged woman was at the door. She slowly walked in, unsheathed a sword, and pointed it at the two men as if ready for anything. Zach pulled out his sword but as quick as lightning, the woman had a dagger at his throat and his hands behind his back. Charles dropped all of the treasure and rushed to his friend's side, but the woman, still holding on to Zach, used her sword hand to disarm Charles. She kicked him with so much force that he fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" He breathed. The woman dropped Zach and motioned for him to join his friend on the floor. Normally, Zach wouldn't follow a woman's orders, but this woman scared him. He scrambled over to Charles.

"Thalia," she answered, stepping out of the shadows. Thalia had thick, dark brown, curly hair that cascaded down her shoulders and fell about her face. Her emerald colored eyes stared icily at the two men. Her skin was tanned from the sun and freckles danced across her nose. She was tall and skinny, as if she had a busy life that kept her running. From the other side of the room, Thalia heard Jack snore. _He can sleep through all this?_ She thought to herself.

"Thalia..." Charles began, as if groping for the right words. "You...you're-"

"A woman? Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious," she spat, rolling her eyes.

"I...I have never heard of you before," gasped Zach. Before he realized it, Thalia was at his throat again.

"Gentlemen, let this be known as the day you learned of Thalia Sparrow, daughter of _Captain_ Jack Sparrow! Remember my name, for you will hear it again." She said to them, backing away from Zach but still keeping a steady eye on him.

"If I _ever_ catch you on my father's ship _again_, I'll quarter you both and send you to the locker!" Thalia kept her sword towards them as she lifted her free hand to the door. "Get...Out," she ordered through gritted teeth.

Zach and Charles look at each other and scrambled to their feet, running to the door.

"You!" Thalia accused, looking at Charles. "Empty your pockets."

Charles pulled out his pockets quickly and coins and emeralds dropped to the floor. He tour out the door.

Thalia sheathed her sword and put her dagger back in her boot. "Job well done," she whispered to herself with a smug smile. Thalia looked around the room. Gold and gems were spilled everywhere. _This will never do_ she thought as she stooped down and began to clean up her father's room.

"T-Thalia...?" groaned a familiar voice. Jack was awake. Thalia jumped up.

"Yes, Captain?" she answered.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jack asked as he reached for his rum.

"Don't touch that!" screamed Thalia as she leapt for the bed. She snatched the poisoned bottle away from her father's grasp and jumped up from the bed.

Jack stared at her, bewildered at his daughter's behavior.

"Um...give me back me rum," he ordered questioningly.

"I-I can't, father. It's poisoned," she began gingerly.

"Poisoned?" asked the Captain, furrowing his eyebrows. "What's this about?" He patted the bed, motioning for Thalia to sit next to him.

Thalia obeyed, and began telling her father what happened.


	2. An Overprotective Father

"Good job so far

"Good job so far. Let's have a five minute break," Thalia called out to the two pirates she was teaching to fence.

Her two students, Nathaniel and Brandon, signed on to the crew a couple of weeks ago at Tortuga and knew nothing whatsoever about ships and gunnery and fencing and the sort. Jack had assigned Thalia to teach them everything she knew about being a pirate-which happened to be a lot seeing as she had been a pirate for the whole of her 15 year old life.

Thalia picked up her bottle of rum and leaned on the side of the ship, looking over the Caribbean Sea. There was a slight breeze today, and it played with her dark brown curls. Nathaniel set down his sword and stood next to Thalia.

"Beautiful day, is it not?" He asked. Thalia chuckled. Nathaniel had been a noble man's son before he became a pirate. He still talked like one. Thalia looked up at her eighteen year old student. Nathaniel had messy dirty blonde hair that fell over his eyes. His eyes were the color of sapphires. Nathaniel was tall with broad shoulders and the beginnings of a scraggly attempt at a goatee. He was a quick learner and he had a passion for fencing that he had discovered only recently.

"Yes, it is a beautiful day," she answered, her mind still thinking about the ocean.

"How are you today?" he asked again, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Good. Just good," she said. "And ye?"

"Very well thank you. Might I add that you are an excellent swordsman...err...swords maiden?" Thalia laughed at this. Nathaniel was very much a gentleman. A ship was no place for a gentleman and an English gentleman at that! Nathaniel joined the _Black Pearl_ because he didn't want to inherit his father's estate and he didn't want to be a nobleman like his father. He decided that piracy was the only option. Thalia knew that after a few more weeks of grueling hard work, the kind Nathaniel had never experienced, and stale, bland meals, Nathaniel would want to leave the ship as soon as possible.

"I know, aren't I, Nathaniel? It helps since I've been a pirate all my life," Thalia said before she called Brandon and started to start the lesson again.

"Please, call me Nathan," requested Nathaniel as he handed Thalia her sword.

Jack watched his daughter teach the new crew members from the ship's wheel. He didn't like what he saw. The tall blonde one was flirting with his daughter. Jack didn't like that. He had made it clear to every new pirate member that his daughter was off limits. No flirting. No stealing glances. No getting her sword for her. Jack planned to have a little talk with Nathaniel after the lesson. Jack would protect his daughter like the jar of dirt he had so many years ago. Thalia was Jack's most prized possession. _Jackie, are you being a little over protective?_ His conscience thought to him. "Well, maybe...nah," Jack thought out loud. Jack searched his pockets and found his compass. He flipped it open and watched it spin around, waiting for it to land on something. The arrow stopped abruptly in the direction of his daughter. Jack smiled. _Good,_ he thought._ I wouldn't have it any other way._ He pocketed the compass and focused on sailing the _Pearl_, with thoughts of what he was going to say to Nathaniel dancing in the back of his mind.

"Garr!" Thalia exclaimed as she blocked a swing from Brandon and thrust her sword at Nathan's catching him off guard. She smiled with satisfaction as she heard his sword clatter to the ground. Thalia quickly disarmed Brandon and had the tip of her sword to his neck. She half smiled and declared the lesson over. Thalia swiftly sheathed her sword and congratulated her students on how they had progressed over the passed few weeks. "We will have another lesson tomorrow after breakfast," she announced as she walked towards the trap door that led below deck. The sun was beginning to set, and that meant that it was almost time for supper. Thalia helped the cook set out all the humongous bowls of food. She served herself and sat next to the head of the enormous table, where her father sat.

Thalia braced herself when the chef rang the large bell that signaled that is was time to eat. Thalia heard a rumble and then the door flew open and a mob of pirates swarmed into the room, each grabbed their plates, poured food onto them, and raced for a spot at the table. Jack's rule was that whoever got to the table first got a place to sit. The rest had to eat on the floor. Nathan grabbed the seat next to Thalia. "I finally got a seat!" he said.

A hush fell over the room as the rest of the pirates saw where Nathan was sitting. Nathan was sitting at the head of the table, Jack's spot. Only Jack sat there. Before Nathan could move, a hand tapped on his shoulder. Nathan turned his head gingerly. It was Jack. "Thank you for warming my seat for me," Jack said. Jack shooed Nathan away. Nathan got up, and seeing as every place at the table was full, sulked into a corner and began to eat his food. Jack took his place and ordered the chef to serve him. Jack folded his hands. "Let us say Grace," he said as he closed his eyes. "Dear Lord..."

"GRACE!" the whole crew shouted and they dug into their food. Thalia laughed. That was her favorite part of the day, saying grace. Thalia didn't necessarily believe that there was a god up in the sky. Jack claimed that he had once met Calypso, but she didn't believe it. Thalia finally began to eat her food when she heard her father call out, "Nathan? Do you remember what I told you when you first signed on to my crew?"

Nathan looked up and tried to recall hat happened several weeks ago. "No, Cap'n."

"Hmm... that is odd, for I distinctly remember telling you something about my daughter." The whole crew had stopped chatting just to hear what Jack had to say. "Do you remember me telling you that my daughter is strictly off limits?" Jack sneered. Thalia turned fifteen shades of red as she tried to remain calm. She stole a glance at Nathan. Poor thing! He was much redder than her!

"Y-yes, Cap'n."

"Then why, may I ask, were you flirting with her?!" Jack half screamed. Every member of the crew knew never to say anything that even resembled flirting to Thalia. Nathaniel was in for a long lecture. It was all the pirates could do to keep from laughing out loud.

Thalia wished she was dead. She tried to keep from moaning from embarrassment. Her father was too over protective of her. Thalia tried to block out the world around her and concentrate on her food. This worked for a while, before her father began to shout at Nathan. "THE ONLY THING YOU ARE TO SAY TO MY DAUGHTER IS A POLITE 'HELLO' AND 'THANK YOU!'" Thalia rolled her eyes, Jack was such a hypocrite. Who was he to tell people not to flirt? She remembered all the times that she had been to Tortuga and she had watched her father do everything he could to win a women's heart. The shouting had gotten to such a level that Thalia could not bear it any longer. Why did her father think she was an inanimate object that needed to be locked away? Thalia quietly pushed out her chair and left the room.


	3. The Reason Behind It All

**Disclaimer: nope, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Or Jack Sparrow….**

**Author's note: hey guys, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but school had been taking over my life. I promise more Jack Sparrow and Nathan in the next chapter. Jack had more secrets hidden away in his heart that we have yet to discover…Thanks for the amazing reviews, they encourage me and they help!**

Thalia shut the door to the kitchen behind her, and let out a deep sigh. She put her hands on her cheeks and was relieved to discover that she wasn't blushing anymore. Thalia could still hear her father yelling at poor Nathan. "She is mine! She's off limits!" he screamed. Thalia ran up to the main deck, plopped down onto a rum keg, and crossed her arms. _What is his problem?!_ She angrily thought to herself. _I'm fifteen years old! I'm a pirate. I'm tough. I can take care of myself! She screamed inside her head. My father is so...so...UGH!_

"Now, what's wrong Lady Thalia?" said a familiar voice. Thalia looked up. Gibbs was at the ship's wheel, looking down at her. Thalia walked up to the wheel and sat down crossed legged next to the first mate.

"My father, that's what! He thinks I'm his property, but I'm not. He thinks that every man in the world should be hanged for simply passing by me. Well he sure messed up when he put me on a PIRATE SHIP! Pirate ships are filled with MEN! UGH!" Thalia half screamed, throwing up her hands in exasperation. Gibbs didn't move. After a few silent moments he spoke.

"Do you know why your father is so protective of you?" Gibbs asked her, in between sips of rum. Thalia was surprised to realize that she didn't know the answer. She furrowed her eyebrows and tried to think_._ She looked up at Gibbs again.

"No, I don't."

Gibbs handed Thalia his bottle of rum, and he sighed. "Tell me, do you know anything about your mother?" He asked, gazing at the sea before him, which extended for miles around.

Jack had never told Thalia anything about her mother. All she knew is that the only thing she had gotten from her mother was her piercing green-yellow eyes, outlined with a hint of blue. Besides that, Thalia was the spitting image of her father. She had high cheekbones, deeply tanned skin that glowed in the sun. She was tall and had a love of rum and piracy. She was clever, and witty. She knew all about her father's history and life, but she knew nothing of her mother. Not even her name. Thalia had always asked about her mother when she was younger, but Jack refused to talk about her. He said it was "a thing of the past that need not be brought up again."

"I know nothing of her. Nothing at all," said Thalia, curious as to what Gibbs might tell her. Gibbs looked down at her, smiling.

"I don't think your father would like me to tell you this, but there are a lot of things that you should know that he wouldn't like you to. Well, your mother's name was Duchess Madeleine de Pulchra. Your father met her in Eleuthera. Your mother was a beauty of a woman. She had long, flowing white blonde hair that shone like the fierce sun. You have her eyes, such beautiful eyes. So, unique they are. Can you imagine a woman like your mother? With her tantalizing eyes, blonde hair that hugged her beautiful face, any man would love her at first glance. But if that wasn't enough, Madeleine was of noble blood, and she was to inherit a bunch of land in France, that meant, she had money..." Gibbs went on and on about Thalia's mother. Apparently, Madeleine and Jack had met on the beach one night, for Madeleine dearly loved the sea. Jack captured her, and ransomed her for a mighty high price. _Just like my father to do that,_ Thalia thought to herself. Madeleine's father never cared for his daughter; he wanted his younger son to inherit. So he didn't pay the ransom, and Jack was stuck with a beautiful duchess to roam the oceans with. Madeleine quickly fell in love with Jack, and he with her. He wanted her to stay with him forever, but Madeleine said that she would only stay with him if they got married. Jack gave up his bachelor status, and they got married aboard the Black Pearl. Jack was never happier in his life. One year later, Madeleine became pregnant. She gave birth to Thalia. Jack treated her just like a princess.

When Thalia was 16 months old, a terrible hurricane took place in the middle of the Caribbean. Waves crashed onto the ship and thunder and lightning were striking everywhere. Hail and sleet and rain poured down upon the sea. Thalia and Madeleine were safe below deck and Jack was on deck trying to hold is crew and his ship together. Madeleine heard Jack scream with terror and she ran above deck to find her beloved. Just then, a mighty wave crashed on the ship and it swept Madeleine overboard and carried her far away. The crew had to tie Jack to the main mast to keep him for jumping overboard to rescue his wife. The last Jack ever saw of Madeleine was her tiny hand in the distance before a final wave fell upon her and she died.

"Jack was never the same after that day. He went into a severe state of depression. He threatened to kill himself. He got drunk more than he used to. He stayed to himself a lot, he didn't talk to anyone. He visited Tortuga often. He didn't want to be reminded of Madeleine at all. We weren't aloud to mention her. I took care of you for a while, until Jack came to his senses and realized that he had a daughter that he had to take care of. He fell in love with you once again. He was the perfect father to you.

"One day he realized that some day you would fall in love and leave him. He did everything in his power to stop that from happening. He sent you to live with Elizabeth and her four year old son, Brendan, until he noticed that there were more boys on land then there were at sea. He decided that it would be best for you to live with him on the ship. Ever since your mother died, he's always kept a sharp eye on you. He doesn't want to lose you, the last remaining bit of his wife," told Gibbs.

Thalia was speechless. She had always that that she had been an illegitimate child, not the result of genuine love. She had always thought that Jack hadn't known who was Thalia's mother was. It seemed like an eternity before Thalia spoke again.

"Oh. I never knew that...thanks…" Thalia said as she stood up and walked down to cabin to think about all that she had just heard.

**Once again, i apologize for the shortness of the this chapter, i promise a better chapter next time! **


	4. Something is Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pirate related, except a poster and various items that I got for Christmas.**

**Author's note: Thank you one and all for the wonderful reviews you have been giving me! The inspire me!**

Jack strutted into his room, feeling very proud with himself. He had just given the lecture of a lifetime to a member of his crew about his daughter and how she is off limits to everyone. Jack placed his hat on a table filled with maps and compasses and rum bottles and the like. He glanced at a dusty mirror as he walked over to his bed. _WAIT!_ He thought. He stopped. He walked back to the mirror. Jack leaned in so close that his nose touched the dust. He frowned at his reflection. Jack inhaled all the air he could and blew it out forcefully. He squinted and coughed as dust flew everywhere. After the dust had settled, Jack gazed into the mirror once again. Something was wrong. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was definitely something wrong.

Jack examined himself. "Compass," he thought out loud. He clumsily reached in his pocket to find his compass. Jack felt the precious octagon. "Check. Ok, um…hat!" He pointed over to the table. "Check. Sword!" Jack unsheathed his stainless sword. "Check," he whispered. Jack had a quizzical look on his brow. He had everything, so why did something seem wrong. He sheathed his sword and stumbled over to the mirror again. He observed himself, once again. What was wrong?

Jack had just the right amount of kohl under his eyes. His face was incredibly tan, just the way he liked it. His dreadlocks were strangled under his faded red handkerchief. Jack bit his lip and moved ever so close to the mirror. A dreadlock fell on his face. Jack flipped it back. It fell again. Jack flipped his hair back again. The dreadlock wouldn't stay in its place. Jack became impatient. He grabbed hold of the dreadlock and told it to stay where it belonged. He placed it right next to his ear, in hopes that it wouldn't fall back. It didn't. Jack observed himself again, and again he couldn't spot the problem. _Something just doesn't look right...,_ he thought as he gave up on his search.

Jack began to walk back to his bed, when the annoying little dreadlock fell back onto Jack's face. Jack rolled his eyes and strutted over to the table. He pulled out a secret compartment. Inside was a letter, still sealed, a thimble, a pair of scissors, and a few other items. Jack took the scissors and walked over to the mirror again. He grabbed the persistent dreadlock and said "If you don't listen to your captain, you will face the consequences." Jack opened the scissors over the dreadlock and prepared to cut, when he noticed something. The scissors fell to the floor. Jack's jaw dropped. His expression didn't change as he reached for the piece of hair. He plucked out a single strand of hair from the dreadlock. "Oh bugger," he thought out loud.

This was the reason why everything looked wrong. This single strand of hair that was different from all the others. Jack couldn't believe it. Why was this happening to him? Why did he have to have this hair? It would have been fine if the hair was black, or brown. But no…the hair was white. Jack had a white hair.

Jack's world started spinning around him. _My youth has ended. I'm old. I have a white hair. _"NO!" Jack screamed. He would never be the same again. He had a white hair. He was only forty-two, and he had a white hair. Forty-two. _This can't be right! I'm too young to die!_ Jack fell to his knees and began to moan.

Thalia had watched the whole scene from her hammock in the corner. She had temporarily stopped reading a book to watch her father stress over a different colored hair. She rolled her eyes dramatically and went back to reading her book. Thalia tried to pay attention to her book, but Jack was moaning like a lost child. He kept on saying things like "Why me? This isn't fair!" _Grow up!_ Thalia thought. She blocked out all of Jack's cries and tried to read the book. Jack's moaning and whining had grown so loud that one would think that he had cut his arm off.

"Papa! Please, stop griping over a hair!" She yelled over Jack's cries. Jack immediately stopped. He stood up, and stumbled over to his daughter's hammock. His face was without emotion.

"Do you know what _this_ means?" he asked her, pointing to the disgraceful hair in his hand. Thalia shrugged.

"It means that your life is full of stress," she answered nonchalantly as she pulled the book in front of her face again. _Probably because you scream at innocent pirates all the time, _she thought.Jack scrunched up his nose and pulled down Thalia's book. "No! It does not mean that! It means that I'm…I'm…I…" Jack couldn't finish his sentence. He looked as if he was about to throw up. Thalia sighed.

"It means that you are getting old," she finished his sentence for him. Jack smiled and pointed at her.

"That's it!" But his smile faded. "I'm getting old? No, no. Captain Jack Sparrow, old? That's not possible…" He spun around and ran over to the table.

"Well, you are forty-two," Thalia called to him as he jumped down from her hammock to follow her father. Jack put up a hand to tell her to be quiet.

"I have been searching for this for years, but I have never found it. Because I haven't found it, I'm getting old…" he mumbled as he looked through all the maps and papers on the table. He threw every map to the floor and continued his search there. "Thalia! Look through my desk and the table and everywhere else. Tell me if you find a circle map thingy! Savvy?" Thalia raised her eye brows.

"The circle map thingy…ok, whatever you say…" she said as she began looking throughout the entire cabin looking for a…circle map thingy.

Ten minutes later, Jack let out a yelp of joy. "Found it!" Thalia joined her father on the floor. He was looking at a map. It wasn't like any map Thalia had ever seen. It had circles with abstract designs on them, which could swivel around on the map and meet with other circles and designs to form something readable. Jack turned the circles for hours, trying to find the correct position. Finally, he found a position in which the maps had a goblet that read "Fountain of Youth" and a ship that read "Ponce de Leon." Jack pointed at it. "That's what we have to find," he stated simply.

"Why?" Thalia asked. Jack stared at his daughter with disbelief. Had she not been paying attention to him for the last two hours?

"To cure my…age…" he said.

"Okay," Thalia answered. "Where is this 'Fountain of Youth?"


	5. Jack Freaks Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing piratical...except a few various items that i got for Christmas and my birthday.**

**Author's note: Uhmmm...wow, i am sooooo sorry for the way long delay of this chapter. I was just in a play called "Pirates of Penzance" so that occupied most of my time. I also have a history research paper that i need to be working on... sorry!**

Thalia lay down on the middle of the deck, watching the clouds. She had her fingers intertwined behind her head and she crossed her legs. Her tri-corn hat lay on her stomach, which rose and fell calmly. Her long, chocolate curls were untied and free; usually they were tied in a ponytail. Finally, she was away from the smelly pirates and her over protective father.

Thalia closed her eyes began to daydream about attending fancy balls, wearing a long, flowing, pretty dress. Dancing with royalty and eating delicacies. Thalia only wished that it wasn't a distant dream. Thalia had just begun to doze off when a voice greeted her. "'Ello, love!" Jack greeted her, smiling. Thalia slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning to ye," she answered, stretching her arms and yawning.

Jack was overjoyed to see his daughter wake up. He stretched out a hand and pulled her up. "Today is the day that we start to follow that bloody ship, the Ponce De Leon. Then, I'll get my youth back, and we'll all be jolly good, savvy?"

"Sure, Papa, what ever you say…" Thalia said as she walked past her father. She didn't really want Jack to be young again…she couldn't imagine it. She had always known him to have warm wrinkles from the sun, and crow's feet around his eyes. Then Thalia had a thought. She spun around to face her father.

"Papa?"

"Yes, love?"

"What will happen to me once we get to the Fountain of Youth?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, how old will you turn once you drink from this fountain of youth?"

"Um…twenty, I should think."

"Ok, well then, you'll just be five years older than me. People won't believe that you're my father."

"Umm… well, we'll be siblings, how 'bout that poppet?" Jack answered as he walked away to the Captain's wheel.

"Father," Thalia grumbled, her arms crossed. Jack whimpered as he continued up the steps.

"Mhm?" he mumbled. Thalia followed Jack and stood right behind him as he focused on steering his ship.

"We would be lying…wouldn't we?"

Jack laughed out loud.

"Yes, darling, but don't we always? We are pirates after all."

Thalia mentally slapped herself. How stupid of her! Her father lied on a daily basis. What caused her to believe that moral values would solve this problem?

Thalia did everything she could to persuade Jack not to drink from the Fountain of Youth. (Everything short of begging, that is; Thalia would never sink to that vulnerable position.) Jack would not give in. Thalia had just about run out of ideas when she thought of something. Thalia was sure it would work, but it was a bit risky. She wasn't sure as to how Jack would respond. It was worth the risk though.

"Captain…?"

"Mhm?"

"You know…this whole thing about saying that you would be my sibling. It _would _be lying…and I'm absolutely fine with lying. But, something is telling me that…" Thalia trailed off.

"Telling you what, Poppet?" Jack asked.

"Well, something is telling me that mother would be horribly disgraced if you lied about being my father," Thalia cringed as she said the words, hoping that Jack wouldn't take too much offense.

Jack's eyes widened as he heard his daughter speak. How did she know of her mother? He had never told her anything about his dear Madeleine in his life. Just the thought of his sweet, precious wife brought tears to his eyes. Jack swallowed the lump forming in his throat and turned his head slightly toward Thalia.

"How on this _wretched_ earth did you learn about...Mad-M-" Jack couldn't speak about his wife without becoming teary-eyed. And if there was one thing Captain Jack Sparrow never did, it was crying. Jack never cried. Never. We'll, never in the presence of another living soul. Jack almost always mourned for Madeleine before going to bed each night. Jack was convinced that there was never a man that had loved a woman so dearly than Jack had loved Madeleine. He didn't even consider her another human being. He considered her a part of himself, a part of his soul.

Jack turned around to face his daughter.

"How on earth did you learn about your mother?!" Jack boomed, his face turning red. Jack had never wanted Thalia to know about Madeleine. He had loved Madeleine like he had loved no other, and her death was like losing a part of his soul, which he had never found again. He had told everyone on his ship that under no circumstances were they to tell Thalia of his late wife. Somebody had broken the rules…and that someone was going to pay…dearly.

Thalia was about to cower with fear. She definitely did not think that her father would respond like this. She needed to do some quick thinking if she wasn't going to get Gibbs in trouble.

"Someone…" Thalia said, knowing that her father wouldn't take that as an answer, but just trying to buy some time.

Jack bit his tongue to stop from screaming. "Who…told…you…," he said through clenched teeth. When Thalia didn't answer, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT MADELEINE?!" he roared, face livid with anger.

Thalia was scared to death. He father had never acted this way before in her life. Was he going to kill her? Thalia dare not betray Gibbs. Thalia's face was as pale as a ghost. When her father stopped shaking her, she broke free of his grasp and whispered hoarsely, "Do I not have a right to know about my own _**mother**_?" She turned on her heels, and swiftly glided down the stairs, pretending that nothing had happened at all, so to not start rumors among the crew members.


End file.
